


Biocomponent #va37562

by lumbeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Supportive Hank Anderson, Vaginal Fingering, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: Connor gets a genital upgrade.





	Biocomponent #va37562

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone has written a fic where Connor is like "hey Hank I got some genitals, let's try em out" but writing this was SELF CARE and I had so much fun. 
> 
> Heed the tags!
> 
> Enjoy!

After a few months of being in a relationship, Connor started to develop a greater sense of want. Not a sense of want with Hank, that might be impossible to want him _more_ than Connor already did now. No, within _himself_. Attached to himself?

Connor wanted genitals. As for what _type_ , he wasn’t sure.   
  
One night after some nice intercrural sex, Connor asked Hank, “Would you like it if I ordered an installment?”  
  
Hank, wiping down Connor’s legs with his now-dirtied shirt, made an amused sound. “‘An installment...’” He said, voice starting to sound sleepy.

“What I mean is: what if I got a penile or vaginal component for sex?” Connor asked, not one hint of embarrassment in his tone.

“Jesus, just say dick or pussy.” Hank laughed, throwing his shirt over to the hamper.

Connor rolled his eyes, then said, “Fine Hank. What if I got a _dick_ or a _pussy_ for sex?” Sometimes he doesn’t get Hank’s insistence on his terminology.

Hank, pulling his faded boxers back on, said, “Only if you want to get something. If ya don’t want to get anything, we can keep doing--” He motioned to Connor’s thighs “--this.”

“Would that make you happy?” Connor asked, slinking down in the bed.

“Con, don’t worry about me. Do whatever you want to do. You’re your own being with wants, so listen to them. Try to do somethin’ for yourself.” He kissed Connor’s temple, then turned off the light.

Connor stared at the ceiling, not yet entering sleep mode.

“I know you’re still stressed out. Your LED’s practically a night light.” Hank’s voice distracted Connor from the massive amount of prompts and directives.

“Sorry.” Connor said, working hard to ignore all the pop-ups in his field of vision.

“Don’t be. Just relax. If you want me to look over your dick or pussy selections, I will.” Hank rolled over to his side, slinging his arm over Connor’s waist. He knew he was going to regret falling asleep in this position, but it helped Connor’s LED go from yellow to a slow blue as he slipped into sleep mode.

\--

Connor started to bombard Hank with different genitalia information from CyberLife’s website, but then he moved onto leaving post-its around the house after Hank stopped responding to his numerous emails and messages. “Component #va230123? #ps2914852?” All of the notes had a choice between two components, which Connor figured that would be easy enough for Hank to narrow things down through a bracket-type system. It wasn’t. He even left a note in the fridge, right in front of the six pack of beer he bought for Hank to butter him up.

After opening the fridge and seeing the note, Hank finally sighed, “Connor, I don’t care. I’m fine with whatever.”

“What if you don’t like it?” Connor asked, twirling the hoodie drawstring around his finger.

Hank crumpled up the post-it and grabbed a beer. “Don’t worry about me. It’ll be a part of you, so the chances are I’ll like it. You know, as long as it’s compatible with humans.”    
  
Connor smiled warmly at this. “That much I can guarantee.”

That only made his search more thorough and expansive. CyberLife had really tapped into the market of specialized genitalia since the revolution. There were so many options, upgrades. Genitals that didn’t exist in a human realm, or a perfected and sculpted version of human anatomy.

Most of the upgrades could be removed, so Connor didn’t feel attached to any one component. He kept being drawn to the vaginal models, specifically #va37562. It was delicate in its sculpting, resembling the orchids that used to grow in his mind palace. Before allowing himself to muse (or fret) about his mind palace pre-deviancy, he added #va37562 to his cart.  
  
Hank once said about shopping for his… _unique_ shirts, “When you just see something, you just _know_ you need it.” Connor supposed the feeling that he got when he first saw the component. Well, this time it was for something beautiful. His search was over.

Now all he had to do was wait.

  
\--

After two weeks ( _ten business days_ , Connor kept correcting himself to make time seem faster) the sleek CyberLife box arrived at Hank’s doorstep. “Connor, your pussy’s here!” Hank yelled, box in hand. He tossed it to Connor, who was currently buried under a snoozing Sumo on the couch. The box landed near Sumo’s tail with a soft _plop_.

“Hank, there’s no need for you to be so crass.” Connor chided, although in a very different setting he wouldn’t mind that crassness one bit. Hank laughed as he went to grab the rest of the mail.

Connor slipped out from under Sumo, trying not to wake him. Not that it really mattered; Sumo would fall right back asleep anyway if he did wake him up. He just wanted to be polite. After wiping the dog drool off on his sweater, Connor grabbed the white CyberLife box. #va37562, the number that had been running circles around his CPU for the past two weeks (definitely more than _ten business days_ ) greeted him on the other side of the box. His fingers gripped the package as his vision flooded with the same directive.

INSTALL #VA37562

_INSTALL #VA37562_

_**INSTALL #VA37562** _

******_I N S T A L L  # V A 3 7 5 6 2_**

When Hank got back to the living room with a hand full of mail, he noticed Connor’s LED spinning as he looked at the box intently. He’s never seen him look this intense except when he’s chasing a perp.

“Connor?” Hank asked, walking closer to him. “You okay?”  
  
Connor quelled his directives and looked back at Hank. Instead of saying something to mask his thought process, he blurted out, “I’m going to try this on. Right now.”

Hank was taken aback by the sudden response. “Okay, don’t let me stop ya.”

As Connor walked around the couch, his fingers focused on the smooth edges of the box, he looked back at Hank. “Do you want to watch?”  
  
Hank tossed some of the mail on the armrest of the couch. So much junk mail, even in 2039. “Uh, I’ll join you when it’s on. Or...in. I don’t wanna distract ya.” Hank gave Connor a wink, which he smiled slightly at.  
  
He turned on his heels and made his way to the bedroom.

After slipping out of his lounge clothes (maybe one day he’ll get some of his own casual outfits instead of stealing Hank’s old clothes), Connor sat on the bed in his plain black boxer briefs. He carefully undid the clear plastic wrap surrounding the box, as if he was defusing a bomb. His thirium pump regulator worked harder as he opened the box to see component #va37562. The shape of it was a curved grey and white plastic, with a small slit down the middle. According to the instructions, once the component is attached to the android, it will form to the image on the CyberLife website. It will become pliable, soft, _real._ Connor ran his finger down the slit, examining the feel of it.

He set the component down gingerly back in the box and finally pulled off his underwear. Settling down on the bed, staring at the bedroom’s ceiling in a different way than he did when he first began this journey, he retracted the skin projection from his hand and his groin region. His hand slipped down between his legs, unlatching the chassis. After ignoring the prompt that component #gn000051 was gone, he lined up component #va37562 with the empty space between his legs. He projected his skin back over the part, his fingertips touching the component as the skin adapted to the new piece.

As he felt the vulva develop at the tips of his fingers, he removed the part from his chassis. Curiously, he sat back up on the bed, getting a good view of his groin as he attached the part back to him. He watched his skin accept the component, wrapping around the shell as it sculpted a set of perfectly symmetrical inner labia. He felt the component create a channel _inside_ his pelvic area. Finally, as the piece completed its installment, Connor watched the skin form a clitoris at the top of the labia. He got a pop-up in his field of vision.

**  
COMPONENT #VA37562 SUCCESSFULLY INSTALLED**

  
Connor exhaled unnecessarily as he looked down at his genitalia. It was just as perfect and delicate as it was advertised on CyberLife’s website. With his plastic hand, he tentatively ran a fingertip over the clitoris. He tested the pressure of his finger as he rubbed at the nub, eventually moving onto two fingertips. Within the two weeks, Connor did more than his fair share of “research.” It wasn’t the same style of “research” Hank recommended to him a couple of months ago; Connor’s research this time around was more scientific. The art of the clitoral orgasm. He continued to rub in a circular motion until he felt _something_.

It was different than when Hank messed with his chassis while his sensitivity was up all the way.  
  
Connor let out a soft “oh.” He didn’t adjust his sensitivity levels. Not yet.

He put a little bit more pressure onto the skin, moving from slow circles to something a little bit more frantic. That spark he felt before came back twofold. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, his fingers working side to side on his clit as the waves of that feeling came back. He chased it, trying to remain calm as this _feeling_ built up in his pelvic area.

He searched his memory banks for the last time he and Hank had sex. It was a view of Hank kneeling over Connor, hand pumping frantically at his cock. Connor matched the pace in which Hank was stroking until he felt _that_. Only, it was _that_ feeling he initially felt times a _hundred_.  
  
It felt like a tidal wave started from part #va37562 and coursed through every inch of his biocomponents. “ _AH!”_ Connor yelped, this intense feeling taking him by surprise.

The surge of energy, _electricity_ almost, rolled off of him slowly. When he focused on what his body was doing, he looked down to see his plastic fingers still pressed at his mound. “A clitoral orgasm…” Connor muttered to himself.

His unexpected yelp seemed to have gotten Hank’s attention, as Connor heard the door open after he took his now skin-covered hand off of his vulva. He put his legs together and sat up, feeling a slickness at his entrance. A new sensation. So many new feelings today.

Hank strode in, a grin forming on his face. “What, you got started without me?” He asked, clear to Connor that he wasn’t upset.  
  
Connor made a motion to stand, but Hank stopped him. “Just relax, Con. Lay back. Can I see?”  
  
Settling back down on the bed, Connor spread his legs slightly, showing Hank his slightly glistening component.

“Would you look at that...” Hank said lowly, almost as if he was saying it to himself, “You’re already wet.”

Connor tentatively stuck his hand back down to his entrance, inspecting the degree of wetness. He really _was_ wet. Not that this was entirely a surprise to him; he visited the order page for component #va37562 more times than he could count. He devoured every word, every function of this part on the web. He stuck his index finger inside his vagina, sinking into the wetness. He let out a small noise, moving his finger in and out of himself.

“How does that feel?” Hank asked, stroking Connor’s calf. He was sitting on the bed now, raptly watching Connor explore himself.

“It feels--” Connor stuck another finger inside himself and groaned, “ _really nice_.”

“I bet it does.” Hank said, languidly running his hand up and down the meat of Connor’s thigh. He was content just watching this scene before him.

Connor removed his fingers from his pussy and examined the slickness. He made a peace sign with his two fingers, watching the fluid string between them. He put his fingers together, then separated them to see the fluid connect again.  
  
Hank chuckled lowly, causing Connor to look over at him. “No, no, sorry, I just keep waiting for you to--”

Connor gave a lopsided smile as he licked the fluid off his fingers. It tasted slightly of thirium diluted with mineral water. As Connor ran his tongue along his first knuckle, he forgot how the product information described the fluid production.

“And _there_ it is.” Hank said, laughing. He gripped Connor’s calf, his thumb stroking up and down his skin.

“Hank…” Connor said in an almost whisper. “Do you want to feel how it is?”  
  
“I mean, only if you want me to.” Hank said, removing his hand away from Connor’s leg. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

Connor sat up a little bit, slightly embarrassed. “Oh, I meant--”

“Con, I know what you meant, and I’m flattered, but you _just_ installed your pussy.” Connor shivered a little at the way Hank said _pussy_. “There’s no rush. Don’t you want to see all it can do?”

“I know all the things this component can do,” Connor said, sinking back onto the stack of pillows. He got a great view of Hank sitting like this.  
  
“Oh, I know. I saw the way you researched this.” Hank glanced down at Connor’s pussy, still just as flushed and wet. “But do you know how it _feels?_ ” 

Connor stilled for a second and opened his legs a little more, allowing Hank to sit a little closer to him.  
  
“Now,” he began, his fingers rubbing up and down Connor’s slit. “Just do what you were doing before I came in, sweetheart.”

Connor nodded, eyes following Hank’s fingers. His stark white fingers found his clit, and the spark that was once there returned without much trying.

“There you go, just like that,” Hank coaxed. He stuck a finger into Connor, curling upward to where a human G-spot would be. To his slight surprise, there was a different textured area that Hank felt against his fingertip. Glad to know the scientists at CyberLife were aware of vaginal anatomy.

Connor gasped at this feeling paired with the consistent circular motions of his own fingers around his clit. “Hank, that’s--!” He started to say before the rest of his of his sentence was buried in a moan.

“You like that, Con?” Hank asked, already knowing the answer. He slid his second finger in, stretching Connor ever so slightly. Hank’s other hand grabbed at his hip, stabilizing him. He continued to curl his fingers against the G-spot. _Connor will tell me if it’s called a G-spot later whether I ask him or not_ , Hank thought.

Connor worked his fingers faster in a back-and-forth motion on his clit. “ _Ah! Ahh!_ ” He moaned back.

“You moan so much more when you play with your pussy, Connor.” Hank grinned pressing his fingers against Connor’s hip, feeling the pump of the thirium under his skin. “Did you get a vocal upgrade too?”  
  
Connor shook his head, eyelids fluttering. His LED was oscillating between yellow and red. A telltale sign for Hank.

“You’re just, _fuck_ , moaning like a pornstar.” Hank tried to match the pace of his fingers with Connor’s. He flicked his eyes down to Connor’s pussy. “God _damn_ , you’re so wet.” Connor gasped in response.

“Just let go, Con. Come all over my fingers.” Hank growled. Almost like a directive, Connor did just that. He arched his back as he came, his fingers still working at his clitoris. Hank continued to press against _that_ spot.

Connor sunk back down onto the bed, his LED spinning slower with each rotation. Hank removed his fingers from Connor.

“Holy _shit_ , Connor,” Hank said, looking at how sopping wet his fingers were. He tentatively stuck a tongue out to see how he tasted. You know, for very near future reference. It tasted of...nothing. A slightly sanitized taste, but mostly like nothing. _How relieving,_ Hank thought as he swiped at the fluid with his tongue once more.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you, Hank.” Connor said, amused at the sight.

“I just wanted to see-- _wait_. You made a fucking pun.” Hank looked at him through his mop of hair, his two fingers still near his mouth. Connor smiled back at him, which only gave Hank more incentive to bury his face between his thighs. Connor scooted up further on the bed so Hank could get comfortable.  
  
Hank laid on his stomach in front of Connor’s pelvis. “I was going to ease into this, but _then_ you made that pun.” He watched him, his eyes level with Connor’s vulva. No signs of a refractory period. Hank wondered if he could _over_ stimulate Connor. _Maybe I’ll try that later,_ Hank mused.

“But you like my puns!” Connor said defensively. Hank pressed his tongue against Connor’s clitoris, and any defensiveness he had melted with the wet heat of the lieutenant’s mouth. A slight noise barely escaped his mouth as Hank’s tongue swirled around him. “... _Ah!_ ”

Hank hummed a pleased noise against Connor’s pussy. He’s certainly never had any complaints with his oral skills. Glad to know his talents also crossed over to androids. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s legs, holding him in place as he pressed his mouth further against his clit.  
  
Connor ran a hand through Hank’s hair. He pulled it out of his face, which was starting to become flushed with all of this activity. Hank looked up at him and was greeted with a panting vision of Connor. Connor tugged Hank’s hair, pushing him back onto his pussy.

Hank made a noise as he moved one of his arms away from Connor’s thigh. Connor couldn’t tell what kind of noise it was, as he wasn’t focused on vocal inflections and speaking. Then he felt Hank’s thick fingers slide back inside him.  
  
It turns out the noise Hank made was a laugh. Hank knew what he was doing to unravel Connor. His eyelids fluttered, focusing on the sensation of Hank’s tongue and his fingers working another orgasm out of him.

“Ah, _Hank--_ ” Connor started, his grip on Hank’s hair loosening. Hank took the opportunity to pull away and take a breath, and also…

“Yeah, you like me eating you out and finger-fucking you like this.” He said, no inflection at the end of the sentence. “I can only imagine how it’ll be when I stretch you out with my _cock_.” Hank curled his fingers upwards again, keeping the steady in-and-out pace.

Connor re-gripped Hank’s hair, pushing him back down onto his clit. Hank’s mouth readily lapped at Connor’s heat. By the way Connor was moaning -- stuttering and tinny -- he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Hank kept at an intense pace until he felt Connor’s legs squeeze either side of his skull. Connor ground his pelvis slightly side to side, just enough to get friction from Hank’s beard. It only added to the building orgasm just below the surface.

Hank then stuck a third finger inside Connor, admittedly a tight fit. It only took a few thrusts of his fingers until Connor came, his moans staticky and more unnatural. It sounded like his voice box was fraying. Hank desperately wanted to watch this scene happen, but Connor’s thighs kept him in a vice-like grip.

Connor’s limbs tensed all over as he hit the peak of his orgasm, and then --

Nothing. He stopped suddenly, as if he completely switched off.

He flopped back on the bed, releasing Hank from his hold.

“Connor? _Connor?_ ” He asked hurriedly, his chin still covered in Connor’s slickness. “Oh _fuck_ \--”

He put his hands on either side of the android’s face. He was burning up. Hank stumbled to the window, pushing it open to let the Detroit winter air in.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Connor, wake _up_.” Hank said, kneeling over Connor’s body. He lightly slapped his cheek, then he pressed at his LED as if it were a power switch.

The bedroom was getting colder and colder, and Connor’s internal temperatures stabilized. When his system rebooted, his vision was flooded with Hank kneeling over top of him.

“ _Oh my god,_ thank fuck. I thought I killed you, Con!” Hank breathed.

“It seems I was...over stimulated. My temperature readings were too high, so my system canceled my programs instantly to not cause any damage.” Connor said, still laying on the bed, his pussy soaking into the bedspread.

Hank pulled Connor into a hug. “I’m so glad I didn’t break you. Would have been a shame for you to come and then fucking die.”

Connor hugged him back. “It _is_ called _la petite mort._ ” He paused for a second. “Well, _la grande mort._ ”

Hank buried his face and laughed into Connor’s bare chest. “I made you come so hard you rebooted.”

Connor kissed the top of Hank’s head. “I’d love to do the same for you, Hank.”

Hank lifted his head up, looking at Connor. “No, then you’d _definitely_ kill me.”

“I wouldn’t want that.” Connor said lowly. He looked over at the still open window. “Are you cold?”

“I’m fuckin’ freezing.” Hank said, and he noticed he could see his breath in the low light.

Connor, in all his naked glory, got up off the bed and closed the window. As he walked back to the bed, he asked “What if I help warm you up again?”

Hank grinned, scooting back on the bed as Connor straddled him. “Only if you want to.”  
  
Connor smiled, looking down at Hank. “You know I do.”

  



End file.
